


A Song For You

by tsukkuyomi



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, because I think of it as theirs XD, birthday fic, your song by elton john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkuyomi/pseuds/tsukkuyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special day but someone's missing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song For You

It was late, very very late, and Billy Cranston was very tired. It had been along day, not terrible but one full of activity and excitement; he'd woken up to a text from someone at about a second after midnight, obviously too excited to wait any longer. The overjoyed and celebratory tone wishes him best wishes and held a promise, one that made the young man, tired as he was, smile and chuckle just a bit. And he was full of hope for what the day brought.

A few hours later during more respectable hours to be awake, he got a slightly awkward but nevertheless heartfelt greeting from his father on the day and left for school with still hope and plenty of faith the day would be good.

He was not surprised to not see his friends around, this was no doubt a sign of their own plans to surprise him and though they knew it wouldn't work they still could try and he could still humor them. He got a few well wishes from teachers, his club mates, some friends not from his group but he noted the absence of one other person very much. He had to reason they were with his other close friends, taking part in putting together festivities, but a part of him couldn't help feeling a bit sad not seeing them there. But still Billy held out hope.

Time clicked by and finally things seemed to come to the moment of truth. As expected there was a party waiting for him at the Youth Center, with everyone of importance to him there to celebrate and be happy. Except one; Billy searched, among the crowds and faces but still no sign of them. His heart fell but he still smiled and acted jovial, happy, delighted by these events.

Perhaps it was good then that Rita choose to attack; it was a distraction,a call from the party and his thoughts and apologizing Billy ran off with his friends to fight the good fight. He never thought Rita's need to "celebrate" these days by trying to kill them all was really a good thing but he did feel as if it gave him something else to do, something else to think on. Fighting a monster, figuring how best to defeat it, to keep his friends and himself safe, and to win, these were better than the pain of feeling forgotten. Maybe the promise hadn't really been a promise after all....

As always, as every time, they won, the monster was gone, the day was saved. Or rather night; it was getting dark and with one final congratulations on the day, his friends separated, went different ways, and Billy was, finally alone; Trini offered ride of course but he smiled and said he'd be fine and walked home.

Bringing it back to this; Billy was tired and his heart was heavy when he returned to his house, slipped inside and went straight to his lab. An experiment, he thought to himself, that would be a good way to clear his head before bed.

Opening the door to the garage he walked inside and went to his computer, turning it on and waited for it to wake.

"It's a little bit funny..." The voice seemed to come from nowhere and Billy was more than a little startled; turning the boy looked to where, upon a table, a girl sat. She was smiling softly as she sang and seeing him look at her, crimson eyes meeting blue, her smile grew, "This feeling inside~ I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have have much money, but if I did; I'd buy a big house where we both could live~"

Billy blinked and watched and listened as she continued, the girl seeming to be actually trying to serenade him; a blush started to fill his face and she got up, going over and grabbing his hands as she beamed at him and sang, "Its not much but its the best I can do; my gift is my song and this one's for you~"

She continued to hold his hands in hers as she continued, Billy not truly minding; there was something nice about it actually, sweet. The girl missed not a single note and each held as much of her thoughts and feeling as the last; he simply listened until she finally came to the end, "I hope you don't mind that I wrote the words..."

Leaning in she nuzzled and kissed his cheek, prompting another blush, "How wonderful life is while you're in the world~"

She then pulled away to smile at him. "Sorry for being late; I ended up on the wrong planet then got lost in Angel Grove again when I got back and I hope you're not mad at-"  
The girl was stopped short as Billy kissed her, surprising her now. She was startled but soon returned it and when he finally broke the kiss after a good minute, she leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "Happy birthday Billy."

"Thank you Tsuki." It had been a long tiring day, and he'd worried quite a bit, but she did keep her promise and made his birthday as wonderful as he'd thought it would be just by being there for the nerd in the end.


End file.
